verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Invasion in der Schweinebucht
Die Invasion in der Schweinebucht war ein militärischer Angriff der USA auf Kuba. Sie wurde am 17. April 1961 mit Unterstützung der CIA von Exilkubanern als Maßnahme gegen die Revolution unter Fidel Castro durchgeführt. Die Invasion markierte einen ersten Höhepunkt der antikubanischen Aktionen der USA. Im Weltsicherheitsrat kam es zu Debatten um die Rechtmäßigkeit des Angriffs. Kuba scheiterte jedoch mit seinem Antrag die USA als Aggressor zu verurteilen am Vetorecht der USA. Die gescheiterte Invasion war nicht nur ein militärisches, sondern vor allem ein politisches Debakel für die Vereinigten Staaten. Neben scharfer Kritik im In- und Ausland und dem verlorenen Vertrauen in die nur 90 Tage alte Regierung unter John F. Kennedy führte sie zur Stärkung Castros und der kubanischen Revolution. Befürchtungen eines zweiten Invasionsversuches sorgten letztendlich auch für die zunehmende Annäherung Kubas an die Sowjetunion bis zur Eskalation in der Kubakrise 1962. Hintergrund Die Verschlechterung der Beziehungen zwischen den USA und Kuba Kubas Politik und Wirtschaft wurde bis zur kubanischen Revolution stark von den USA beeinflusst. Auch die Mafia hatte in Havanna einen profitablen Stützpunkt. Nach dem Sturz Fulgencio Batistas ging die Regierung der USA davon aus, dass es sich bei der revolutionären Bewegung auf Kuba um eine der zahlreichen Versuche in Lateinamerika handelte, mit sozialer Demagogie neue Herrschaftseliten an die Macht zu bringen (Caudillismo). Als 1959 dann tatsächlich tiefgreifende Reformen (Enteignung von Großgrundbesitz über 128 Hektar z.T. gegen finanzielle Entschädigung) durchgeführt wurden, die auch US-Firmen betrafen (United Fruit Company), glaubten die USA, durch gezielte Warnsignale deutlich machen zu können, dass Kuba völlig von ihnen abhängig sei. Dieser Standpunkt gehörte zwischen 1898 (Spanisch-Amerikanischer Krieg) und 1959 (Kubanische Revolution) zu den Grundlagen der Beziehungen zwischen den USA und Kuba. Wirtschaftliche Intervention der USA auf Kuba Die erste tiefgreifende Maßnahme war die Sperrung der Öllieferungen nach Kuba. Da die gesamte Stromerzeugung Kubas auf Basis der Ölverbrennung erfolgte, hätte dies zum Scheitern der Revolution führen können. Die kubanische Revolutionsregierung gewann schließlich die UdSSR als neuen Erdöllieferanten. Nun wiesen die USA die US-amerikanischen Erdölraffinerien auf Kuba an, kein sowjetisches Erdöl zu verarbeiten. Diese Raffinerien verdankten ihre Monopolstellung einem Vertrag, der sie aber auch dazu verpflichtete, Erdöl unabhängig von dessen Herkunft zu verarbeiten. Die kubanische Regierung sah sich angesichts des Vertragsbruchs der Betreiberunternehmen dazu gezwungen, die Raffinerien unter staatliche Zwangsverwaltung zu stellen. USA verlieren ihren Einfluss auf Kuba Die kubanischen Revolutionäre der Anfangszeit entstammten zum Teil einer mittelständischen, von Antikommunismus geprägten Bevölkerungsschicht und hätten möglicherweise ohne die Not des US-Handelsboykotts keinen Kontakt zu kommunistischen Regierungen gesucht. Nachdem die US-Regierung alle Register der politischen Druckmittel (Aussetzung der Zuckerquote, keine Ersatzteillieferungen etc.) bis hin zum totalen Handelsembargo gezogen hatte und zusehen musste, wie die Revolutionäre den Ost-West-Konflikt für sich ausnutzten, indem sie die Handelsbeziehungen zu den USA durch andere Partner ersetzten (Spanien, Länder des sozialistischen Lagers), blieb als einziges Machtmittel gegen Kuba die militärische Intervention. Die militärische Option In der Atmosphäre des Kalten Krieges war jedoch die Kanonenbootpolitik wie vor dem Ersten Weltkrieg nicht mehr möglich, da internationaler Protest wegen "Einmischung in die Angelegenheiten eines fremden Staates" unabsehbare geopolitische Reaktionen insbesondere in der Dritten Welt hätte auslösen können. Die Regierung Eisenhower ließ die CIA nach den Vorbildern Operation Success (Guatemala) und Operation Ajax (Iran) einen CIA-gesteuerteren Putsch vorbereiten. Im Falle eines Hilferufes von der aus Florida eingeflogenen kubanischen Exilregierung hätte sich Vizepräsident Richard Nixon durch einen Militärschlag als Präsidentschaftskandidat profilieren können. Die Vorbereitungen für die scheinbar nur von Exilkubanern durchgeführte Operation konnten jedoch nicht mehr vor den Wahlen abgeschlossen werden, die Nixon knapp verlor. Am 17. Februar 1961 fragte Kennedy seine Berater, ob man "den Sturz Castros mit Waffenlieferungen in Verbindung" bringen könnte. "Könnte man nicht behaupten, das eigentliche Angriffsziel wären moderne Düsenbomber und Raketen, die Amerikas Sicherheit bedrohten?"(zit. nach B. Greiner. Kuba-Krise). Der Plan eignete sich jedoch nicht für das Jahr 1961, da Kuba zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur wenige sowjetische Waffen hatte; die kubanische Luftwaffe bestand zunächst aus ein paar umgebauten Sportflugzeugen, die später durch sowjetische MIGs ergänzt wurden. Die einzig politisch international vertretbare Option bestand darin, dass eine kubanische Gegenregierung von kubanischem Territorium aus die USA um Unterstützung bat und damit den Weg für das US-Militär zur Landung auf Kuba ebnete. Vorbereitung Bestärkt durch die Erfolge der CIA 1953 im Iran (Operation Ajax) und 1954 in Guatemala (Codename: Operation PBSuccess), bei denen mit minimalem Aufwand das herrschende Regime durch Geheimdienstoperationen gestürzt werden konnte, wurden ab 1960 in Guatemala Exilkubaner zuerst in Sabotagetechniken ausgebildet, von denen 40 heimlich nach Kuba verschifft wurden, wo sie Widerstandszellen aufbauen sollten. Bereits 48 Stunden nach Beginn der Operation 40 war von den Agenten kein Lebenszeichen mehr zu vernehmen. Auch aufgrund der zersplitterten Oppositionsparteien erkannte die CIA, dass eine Revolution von Innen praktisch ausgeschlossen war, und trainierte schließlich Hunderte von Exilkubanern (später bekannt als Brigade 2506) für eine groß angelegte Invasion mit US-Unterstützung (Codename: Operation Zapata). Die Invasion Planung Einzige Aufgabe der exilkubanischen Konterrevolutionäre, zu denen neben vielen Agenten des ehemaligen Geheimdienstes von Ex-Diktator Fulgencio Batista auch Söhne von Großgrundbesitzern gehörten, war es, einen provisorischen Flugzeug-Landeplatz auf Kuba so lange militärisch abzusichern, bis die in Miami gebildete kubanische Exilregierung landen und per Funk die USA um militärische Unterstützung bitten konnte. Die Schweinebucht schien ein idealer Platz für dieses Unternehmen zu sein: * Sie befindet sich an der Küste des Sumpfgebietes Ciénaga de Zapata, das einen natürlichen Schutz gegen militärische Aktionen der kubanischen Revolutionsarmee bot. * Sie liegt am Rande des Escambray-Gebirges, von dem aus Konterrevolutionäre noch bis Mitte der sechziger Jahre militärische Aktionen gegen die kubanische Regierung durchführten. * Sie war nur wenig bevölkert, so dass mit lokalem Widerstand nicht gerechnet wurde. Der von der CIA ausgearbeitete Plan ging außerdem von Geheimdienstberichten aus, die von interessierter Seite kamen (Revolutionsgegner auf Kuba), die alle ihre Hoffnungen auf ein militärisches Eingreifen der USA richteten und deshalb fälschlicherweise eine breite antirevolutionäre Stimmung auf Kuba darstellten. Auch die Kampfkraft der im Escambray operierenden Revolutionsgegner wurde übertrieben. Die CIA ihrerseits versuchte durch noch weiter zugespitzte Berichte den gerade erst zum Präsidenten gewählten Kennedy, der noch zögerte, von einem unfehlbaren Erfolg der Aktion zu überzeugen. Möglicherweise ging der Planungsstab der CIA davon aus, dass die militärische Aktion, wenn sie denn einmal begonnen wurde, auch im Falle ihres Misslingens die Zustimmung des Präsidenten für den Einsatz von US-Militär bekommen würde. Spätere Vorwürfe gegen Kennedy, er habe die Operation abgebrochen, lassen diese Vermutung zu. Am 14. April schließlich stimmte Kennedy der Durchführung des CIA-Planes zu, behielt sich aber als Oberkommandierender für den Kriegseinsatz die Entscheidung darüber vor, ob die bereitstehenden Marineeinheiten zum Einsatz kommen. Ablauf Zur Vorbereitung der Invasion bombardierten am 15. April 1961 amerikanische B-26-Flugzeuge drei kubanische Flugplätze. Die Bomber waren mit kubanischen Hoheitszeichen versehen worden und sollten den Anschein einer Gegenrevolution erwecken. Fünf der US-Bomber wurden von kubanischen Flugzeugen abgeschossen. Am 17. April landeten, von ihren Ausbildungslagern in Guatemala kommend, in der Schweinebucht etwa 1.500 Exilanten der Brigade 2506 unter dem Kommando von zwei CIA-Beamten und mit logistischer Unterstützung der US-Marine. Die beiden Munitionsschiffe der Angreifer, die von der kubanischen Armee am Landungsort erwartet wurden, wurden aus der Luft versenkt. Nach drei Tagen waren die Truppen aufgerieben. Kuba meldete über 1.000 Gefangene, rund 90 Angreifer sollen gefallen sein. In einer öffentlichen Verhandlung wurde den Gefangenen der Prozess gemacht. In dem später von Hans Magnus Enzensberger dramatisierten Verhör von Habana traten viele der von Batistas Geheimpolizei Gefolterten auf und erkannten in Teilnehmern des Invasionunternehmens ihre Folterer. Die anderen Gefangenen wurden 1963 mit den USA gegen dringend benötigte Medikamente, Nahrungsmittel und landwirtschaftliche Maschinen ausgetauscht. Allerdings zahlte nicht etwa die US-Regierung, sondern die Angehörigen mussten das Geld selber auftreiben. Scheitern Die Invasion scheiterte, weil es den Exilkubanern nicht gelang, die für die Landung vorgesehene Piste so lange zu halten, dass die "Exilregierung" aus Miami einfliegen und ihren "Hilferuf" per Funk absetzen konnte. Damit war die für Kennedy politisch unverzichtbare Voraussetzung für ein Eingreifen der bereitstehenden US-Marineeinheiten nicht gegeben. Die Operation wurde auf Befehl von Präsident Kennedy gegen den Widerstand der CIA abgebrochen. Die Gründe für die militärische Niederlage der Exilkubaner: * Der Invasionsplan konnte nicht geheim gehalten werden, da viele Teilnehmer sich im "vertrauten Kreise" der Lokale von Miami ihrer künftigen Teilnahme rühmten. * Auch durch die ständigen Sabotageakte und auf kubanisches Territorium eindringende Flugzeuge aus den USA wurde die kubanische Revolutionsregierung auf eine bevorstehende Invasion hingewiesen. * Die Bevölkerung der Cienaga de Zapata bestand zum größten Teil aus der ärmsten Bevölkerungsgruppe Kubas, den Köhlern. Sie gehörten zu den ersten Nutznießern der Revolution (Bau von Schulen, medizinischer Versorgung, Anbindung an die Infrastruktur des Landes) und widersetzten sich als erste mit der Waffe den gelandeten Truppen. Das gab den Revolutionsstreitkräften die nötige Atempause zur Restrukturierung ihrer taktischen und strategischen Reserven. * Die kubanische Revolutionsarmee hatte gerade einen dreijährigen Guerillakrieg hinter sich und bestand aus hoch motivierten Kämpfern. *Die geplante US-Luftunterstützung wurde von Präsident Kennedy gekürzt, mit der Folge, dass nur die halbe kubanische Luftwaffe am Boden zerstört werden konnte. Die einsatzfähigen kubanischen Flugzeuge zerstörten fünf US-Bomber und zwei Munitionsschiffe. Die Gründe für den militärischen Fehlschlag sah der Vereinigte Generalstab unter General Lemnitzer in einer geheim gehaltenen Analyse bereits voraus: Angesichts des raschen Aufbaus des Militärs der Castro-Regierung und der Schlagkraft ihrer Milizen und angesichts des Fehlens massenhafter Opposition auf absehbare Zukunft erscheint der mögliche Erfolg des paramilitärischen Plans sehr zweifelhaft. Dennoch legte Lemnitzer zwei Tage später Verteidigungsminister McNamara eine positive Analyse mit großer Chance vor. Fachautor James Bamford vermutet, dass durch das absehbare Debakel die von Zivilisten geleitete und daher den führenden Militärs suspekte CIA sowie der gleichfalls beim Militär unbeliebte Kennedy politisch beschädigt werden sollten. Auch CIA-Chef Dulles bedauerte in seinen Aufzeichnungen, Kennedy nicht über seine eigene Skepsis informiert zu haben und war für den Fall des Scheiterns von einem militärischen Eingreifen ausgegangen. Auch die US-Marine hatte sich bereitgehalten. Die Folgen Kritik In den USA existieren heute im Wesentlichen zwei Ansichten über die Frage, wer den Fehlschlag der Aprilinvasion zu verantworten hat: *Auf der einen Seite stehen die CIA und die Mitglieder der Exilanten-Brigade, die in Kennedy den allein Schuldigen sehen, da dieser nach dem militärischen Scheitern der Invasion den Einsatz von Marinetruppen verweigert hatte. *Auf der anderen Seite stehen CIA-kritische Stimmen, die dem Geheimdienst vorwerfen, Kennedy falsch beraten zu haben. Es gibt auch Stimmen, die behaupten, die CIA habe Kennedy absichtlich unter Druck gesetzt. Historisch gesichert ist, dass Kennedy sich von der CIA hintergangen fühlte (bewusst falsche Darstellung der Stimmung auf Kuba) und es Pläne gab, der CIA durch Stärkung der NSA (National Security Agency) ihren bis dahin unangefochtenen Einfluss auf die US-amerikanische Regierungspolitik zu nehmen. Der bis heute rätselhafte Mord an Kennedy wurde immer wieder mit dem seit der Schweinebucht-Invasion gestörten Vertrauensverhältnis zwischen Kennedy und der CIA in Verbindung gebracht, wofür es allerdings keinen Beweis gibt. Verantwortliche Der CIA-Mitarbeiter E. Howard Hunt führte als Deputy Director for Plans (DDP) unter dem Decknamen Eduardo die Exilkubaner während der Invasion. Vor dieser Invasion hatte Hunt schon den Vorschlag unterbreitet, Fidel Castro töten zu lassen. Ferner wurde er nach dem Ende seiner CIA-Tätigkeit als Drahtzieher in der Watergate-Affäre bekannt. Konsequenzen Es folgte eine in erster Linie von lateinamerikanischen Ländern ausgehende Welle der Sympathie für Kuba. In Mexiko demonstrierten am 21. April 15.000 Menschen, sowie 8.000 in Montevideo. Mit der Schweinebucht-Invasion war zum ersten Mal das US-amerikanische Vorgehen gegen nicht genehme Regierungen in Lateinamerika gescheitert, wodurch revolutionäre Bewegungen ermutigt wurden, statt wie geplant abgeschreckt zu werden. Des Weiteren brach eine Diskussion über die Rolle von Geheimdiensten in der Außenpolitik aus. Die Verantwortlichkeiten im Kalten Krieg verschoben sich im folgenden zunehmend zum Verteidigungsministerium. Umfassende Kritik an der CIA übte Generalinspekteur Layman Kirkpatrick 1961 in seiner CIA-internen Untersuchung unter anderem am Selbstbild der CIA, ihrer Organisationsstruktur und der konkreten Durchführung des Unternehmens. Als personelle Folgen wurden der CIA-Direktor Allen Welsh Dulles, der Deputy Director Charles P. Cabell und Deputy Direktor Richard Bissell entlassen. Die Kubakrise, welche die Welt an den Rand des Dritten Weltkrieges bringen sollte, wird heute auch als ein Versuch der Kennedy-Regierung interpretiert, ihr verlorenes Ansehen auf demselben Schlachtfeld Kuba wiederzugewinnen. Sicher ist, dass der bis zur Kuba-Krise von der US-amerikanischen Öffentlichkeit als eher schwach eingeschätzte Kennedy erst mit und nach der Krise den Ruf erlangte, der ihn heute noch zur legendären Figur macht. siehe auch *Operation Mongoose *Operation Northwoods *Kubakrise Literatur * Bernd Greiner. Kuba-Krise. Hamburg 1988 (Auswertung der Tonbandprotokolle der geheimen US-Präsidentenberatungen) ISBN 3-89190-956-X * Blight, James G. / Kornbluh, Peter (Hrsg.) 1998: Politics of Illusion: The Bay of Pigs Invasion Reexamined; Lynne Rienner * Kornbluh, Peter (Hrsg.) 1998: Bay of Pigs Declassified: The Secret CIA Report on the Invasion of Cuba; New York, New Press * Wyden, Peter 1979: Bay of Pigs; London, Cape Weblink * The National Security Archive - Cuba Documentation Project Category:EreignisCategory:Central Intelligence AgencyCategory:20. JahrhundertCategory:KubaCategory:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika